Innocent
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Shikamaru was adorable. This was a simple truth. Everyone who had ever had the pleasure of meeting him was in total agreement, and completely head-over-heels in love with him. Valentine's Day gift for Prism0467!


Innocent

Shikamaru was adorable. This was a simple truth. Everyone who had ever had the pleasure of meeting him was in total agreement, and _completely_ head-over-heels in love with him. Boys and girls alike coveted time with him, trying to get the little genius to fall for them.

He had wide brown eyes that always seemed to be focused on some far-off point that no one else could see. His little tuft of a ponytail sat atop his head, and bounced with his movements. His face was a perfect balance of masculine and feminine - his big eyes and full lips were perfectly off-set by his angular nose and straight jawline. He was on the short side, coming in just over 5'5", but his most beloved trait was his clumsy awkwardness. The boy was always so wrapped up in his own mind that he couldn't walk down a hallway without dropping, running into, or tripping over something.

Shikamaru, however, was completely ignorant of everyone's affections. He may have had a brain that could compute complex trigonometry equations, but when it came to practical knowledge of the everyday world and human interaction, the boy was endearingly clueless.

As far as anyone had managed to discern he didn't know much about sex, which was pretty ironic considering half the student population wanted in his pants. Nobody had even been able to glean his sexual orientation; his eyes never lingered on any one person over any other. He had never been on a date; as far as people knew he had never even been kissed. Shika was the wet dream of almost every person in the school; his virginal aura drew people in like moths to a flame.

Shikamaru was innocent, and there was an unspoken agreement that he was not to be corrupted.

Shikamaru was unaware of it, but he had a fan club that dealt swift justice to anyone who dared come on to their precious idol. Fear of the rabid fan girls was enough to keep his suitors at bay.

This tenuous peace was not to last, however. Unbeknownst to anyone, their world was about to be turned upside down with the arrival of one Neji Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga was six feet four inches of pure sex. Tall and athletic, with alabaster skin and long chocolate hair, he was the kind of man who commanded attention. As he walked down the hallway of his new school, he could feel the eyes of strangers burning into him. He had just received his schedule, and was getting lost trying to find his first classroom.

Just as he turned a corner, he heard a squeak and saw someone falling. His expertly-honed reflexes kicked in and he leaned forward, catching the boy in his arms mid-fall. Neji looked down to see the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld resting in his arms, their faces close enough to share breaths.

Shikamaru was experiencing something he had never felt before; his knees had gone weak and his stomach seemed to quiver with some sort of anticipation. His rescuer set Shikamaru on his feet, and Shikamaru unconsciously swayed toward the taller boy. Shikamaru looked up to his face; the boy had a square jaw and a straight nose. His lips were the perfect shade of pink. But what really stunned Shikamaru were the eyes. Pale lavender orbs peered from a flawless face and seemed to study Shikamaru with some intention he was unable to define.

He smiled his bright smile and tried to ease his flaming cheeks with his cool hands. "Hi. Uh... thanks for catching me. I'm Shikamaru Nara, are you new here?"

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I just transferred in today, and you are more than welcome, it's not every day that a gorgeous boy literally falls into my arms."

Shikamaru's face flamed a deeper red. Neji's voice was deep and rich; it flowed through him, sending goose bumps shooting over his body.

"Umm... thank you... but I-I mean you are the one who is gorgeous. What I mean to say... is... uh... I mean... you're really g-good looking... and stuff... I am going to stop talking now." Shika's eyes focused on his feet as he wrung his hands.

Neji smiled, flashing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. He leaned down so that their faces were on the same level, and used his index finger to tilt the cherry-colored face upward. They were almost close enough to kiss.

"You are the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Shikamaru nodded, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. Neji's brilliant smile widened and Shikamaru felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach intensify. The Hyuuga leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Shika's cheek, which made him feel light-headed.

"Meet me by the big statue in the courtyard at lunchtime, okay?"

"Okay." Shikamaru's voice came out as a squeak.

Neji straightened up, giving Shika's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning and heading off to find his class. Shikamaru was left standing in the middle of the hallway with a red face and glassy eyes, looking as though he seconds from fainting. One of his hands rested on his pounding heart and the other on his cheek, where he could still feel the burn of Neji's lips.

Neither boy seemed to notice the glares and harsh whispers that erupted after their encounter. The ponytailed teen made his way to his first class in a daze; he took a seat next to his best friend and next-door neighbor.

"Ino, how do you know if you like someone?"

Ino and Shikamaru had known each other since they were babies, and she was one of the few who was immune to his pull.

"I'm guessing you don't mean as a friend?" she asked.

Shika shook his head.

"Who is the person? Please don't tell me it's one of those awful fan girls."

"What fan girls?"

Ino cursed inwardly; she always forgot that the innocent boy was oblivious to his followers.

"You know... those Twilight fan girls." She laughed awkwardly to try and cover herself.

Shika's eyebrows drew down; it seemed weird to have an entire club dedicated to a particular time of day.

"No, it's a new student. His name is Neji; we're supposed to have lunch today."

Shikamaru was glowing, and Ino felt a rush of happiness for her friend. She had been operating under the assumption that he was kind of asexual; he had never shown a desire for anything more than friendship from anyone.

Her inner gossip reared her head. "So tell me, how did you meet? And what makes you think you like him?"

"Well, I tripped when I was coming around the corner and he caught me. I don't know what makes me think I like him. It's hard to explain. When I was looking at him my knees felt weak and my heart was pounding. I couldn't stop blushing and my stomach felt weird like that moment when right before a rollercoaster drops you down a huge slope. And I uh... I like his face."

Shikamaru was bright red again. He had never blushed more in his life than he had in the last fifteen minutes.

Ino was speechless. She didn't know who this guy was but she had to meet him. Shikamaru was sought after by some of the most gorgeous guys in school, so this Neji had to be quite something to draw the attention of the normally disinterested youth.

"Oh, Shika you got it bad."

He frowned. "What do I have? Are those the symptoms of some illness?"

Ino laughed at her friend's clueless question. "No, it's a phrase. It just means that you like him a lot."

"Oh. Okay."

After that, the teacher entered and their class was called to attention. Shika couldn't concentrate on work though. His stomach was doing flip-flops in anticipation.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Neji finally found his class, and just as he was about to walk in a voice called out.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Neji looked around to see three girls staring at him with angry faces. "Going to class. What does it look like?"

The leader, a girl with pink hair scowled. "No, I mean what are you doing with Shikamaru?"

Neji smirked, "Nothing at the moment, since I assume he is in his classroom somewhere."

"Don't be a smartass. Shikamaru is beautiful and pure; we won't let him hang out with the likes of you!"

Neji chuckled. "I really don't think you get a say in it."

"Yes we do! We are the founders of the Shikamaru Nara fan club! So we do get a say in who spends time with our Prince."

A sharp burst of laughter sprang from his lips. "You are fucking crazy. I think you are confusing your privileges as stalkers with the duties of his _mother_."

With that he turned and walked into the classroom, leaving three steaming girls in his wake.

Neji's first few classes went by slowly, his mind lingering on the beauty he had met that morning. He didn't expect to see the Nara again until their lunch date, so he was pleasantly surprised to find him sitting at one of the long desks in his third period AP English classroom.

He handed his schedule to the teacher, who looked it over and motioned for him to wait. The class filed in and he was asked to introduce himself. The only open seat was next to Shikamaru, and Neji was pleased to see that they were sharing one of the black-top tables.

The teacher started prattling on about the book they were currently reading in class, _The Odyssey_. After talking their ears off for a few minutes the teacher told them to read for the rest of class and instructed anyone who had finished to discuss quietly among themselves.

When Shikamaru didn't pull out a book, Neji turned to him and struck up a conversation.

"Hello Shikamaru",he greeted. "I didn't know you were in my class. I guess that takes the trouble out of trying to find you for lunch. How has your day been?"

"Good, I've been looking forward to lunch." Shikamaru bit his lip when he realized what he blurted out.

Neji smiled at the honesty, but his eyes trailed down to the plump lip between those pearly teeth. "Me too." His voice was lower than normal, and his eyes looked at the shorter boy with raw hunger.

"So... why did you transfer here?"

"My family moved away, and I moved here." His tone suggested that, that was all he was going to say on the matter.

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"I only had a few good friends at my last school, and we can still see each other on weekends."

The rest of the period was gone in a flash. When the bell rang, Neji extended his open palm to Shika, who looked embarrassed but took the offering with a small grin. The Nara's hands seemed tiny enclosed within the larger male's.

They made their way toward the parking lot, but were stopped when they heard a voice behind them shouting for Shikamaru. They turned to see a tall boy with black hair, cut shorter in the back. He ran up to them and gave Shika a hug, shooting a glare at the Hyuuga over his shoulder. The Nara hugged him back with his one free hand, as the other was still connected with Neji's.

Neji didn't like this boy. The fact that he was touching Shikamaru was unacceptable. "Do you want to go to lunch with us today?" The boy asked, gesturing to a group behind him.

"Not today, sorry. I already have plans with Neji. Oh! Sorry! Sasuke this is Neji, Neji this is Sasuke." Shikamaru gestured between them and the two teens shook hands, both gripping a bit harder than necessary.

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Sasuke asked, looking less than pleased at the current situation.

"Yeah! We have French later, so I'll see you then."

They made their farewells and went in search of Neji's car, an older but well cared-for Honda. When they reached it and Shikamaru tried to open the passenger door, it was locked. He turned around to find Neji frozen in place and looking dazed, his hands trembling.

Shikamaru sensed that something was wrong, so he reached out and brushed Neji's hand with his fingertips.

"Are you okay Neji? Do you feel ill?"

Neji hesitated. "Uh... do you have a license?"

"Sure, I got my license a few months ago. Do you want me to drive?"

"Please..." Neji's voice was pleading.

Shikamaru gently took the keys from his friend's hand and unlocked the door. Shikamaru slid into the car, and Neji took the passenger seat. The small space was filled with the same clean scent that came from the Hyuuga himself.

"My apartment is just around the corner; do you want to go there for lunch?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru agreed, and Neji gave him quick directions, regaining his composure after the prospect of driving was gone.

Neji's apartment was a loft type setup, and surprisingly clean, considering a teenage boy lived there alone. It was really just one big room with a small staircase leading up to a platform that held his bed. Over in the corner was a bookshelf that was crammed with novels, flanked on either side by large stacks of books that wouldn't fit. There wasn't much in the way of decorations, other than a few photos sitting around of what must be the Hyuuga's family.

Neji opened up his fridge as his companion wandered around studying his possessions. He pulled out the few ingredients he had before throwing together a quick salad. He handed a bowl and a bottle of water to Shikamaru and the two rested on his loveseat to eat.

As Shikamaru ate, he was distracted by the contact between them. The couch was small, forcing them to sit with their legs brushing against each other. They polished off the small meal quickly, still leaving the two with time to kill. Neji looked over and asked the question that had been running through his mind since their run-in with the raven boy.

"Is that Sasuke guy your boyfriend?"

"No. He's just my friend." Shika looked confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or anything?"

"No, I've never really thought of anyone that way before no-" Shikamaru cut himself off and looked away. He cursed himself and his damned unthinking motor mouth.

Neji's face cracked into a huge grin. He loved that the little genius had no filter, his honesty was truly refreshing. Neji listed his body forward and grabbed Shikamaru's chin gently between his fingers and swiveled his face around. His eyes seemed determined to look at anything but him.

"Hey, look at me."

The wandering eyes slowly slid over to meet lavender ones. Neji leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips, the contact was as soft as a butterfly's wings. Shikamaru's eyes slid closed of their own accord. The lingering touch was chaste but it still left him feeling like his whole body was on fire, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Neji was no novice at kissing, but he had never been affected by anyone like he was with this pure young man. He had to use all of his self-control to hold back from ravishing the Nara, who he was sure wasn't ready for that kind of intensity. _Baby steps_.

Neji looked at his watch and jumped up. "Shit! We're gonna be late!"

They grabbed their things and bolted out the door. Neji sped all the way to school but the duo made it just in time to get to their individual classes. Neji was looking forward to sixth and seventh, the only other classes the boys shared. French II and AP calculus were the last two classes of the day; afterward he was giving the Nara a ride home so he wouldn't have to take the bus.

Throughout the rest of his classes and in the halls people were giving him looks like they wanted to stab him. He assumed it had something to do with those self-proclaimed 'fan club girls'. Neji simply ignored them and muddled through until he got to his French class. He had forgotten that Sasuke was also in their class, and he frowned when he walked in to see the black-haired teen leaning over with his arm around Shikamaru.

The ponytailed boy seemed oblivious to the fact that the Uchiha was trying to get his attention. His eyes glanced up to Neji, and his facial expression turned from apathetic to elated. The Nara jumped up from his desk, making Sasuke's arm fall and practically skipped over to him. At the last moment he stumbled over his own feet and dropped into Neji's arms for the second time that day.

He blushed, but his smile didn't waver. "Thanks again. I seem to be falling for you today. No! What I mean is... uh...you know... that I um..."

Neji laughed and righted him for the second time that day. "I know what you mean. It's okay, just glad I was there to catch you."

The Nara pulled him over to the teacher's desk and introduced him to Mr. Sarutobi. The two seemed to have a close relationship. Shikamaru explained that he was friends with his father, and had known him since he was little.

Neji wasn't as lucky in this class and didn't sit with his friend, but instead ended up next to a rather disgruntled looking Sasuke. Neji could feel the teen's eyes burning into him, but refused to acknowledge it. If Sasuke wanted to act jealous then Neji would let him stew in it.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson and everyone got up to leave, Sasuke dropped a note on his desk as he passed. Neji unfolded it and read. 'Stay away from Shikamaru. He's mine.'

Neji snorted and crumpled the paper before tossing it in the waste bin. If Sasuke thought he could be intimidated that easily, he obviously didn't know the first thing about the Hyuuga. If there was one quality he possessed in spades it was determination. Shikamaru shyly grasped his hand as they were exiting the classroom, and led him toward their final class of the day.

Neji was given a seat behind the Nara in the next class, where he learned that math came much easier to Shikamaru than to him. The Nara barely had to think before answering a question. Neji, while proficient in math was still eons away from Shikamaru's level. Class didn't afford them much time to talk until the last few minutes after the teacher assigned their homework.

The Nara turned around in his seat; he was looking at his phone. "Could you give my friend Ino a ride home also? She is my best friend and lives next door to me. She really wants to meet you."

"Of course. So you told her about me? What did you say?"

Shikamaru bit his lip and looked away, remembering his and Ino's earlier conversation. If he had been unsure about liking Neji then, he was sure as hell positive now.

"Nothing really. Just that we are friends, and that you're new."

When class was over, Shikamaru once again took his hand and led him down the hallways. Ino had to hold in her squeal of joy as seeing the two boys approaching. They were holding hands and Shikamaru looked absolutely bubbly, which was not a natural state for him.

Neji was introduced, and Ino shook his hand. It was immediately obvious why Shika liked the guy. Neji was a damn fine sample of the male species - tall and gorgeous; broad at the shoulder and narrow at the hip, with model good looks. However, she knew that there must be something more than his appearance to draw Shikamaru to him.

When they got to the car, Shikamaru held out his hand in question and Neji dropped the keys there with a grateful expression. The ride home was full of easy chatter; Ino asked Neji about his family and friends. Neji learned a few new things about Shikamaru, like the fact that he was an only child and loved playing chess and sleeping as much as possible. By the time they arrived home, Ino was half in love with the guy herself, and had to hand it to Shika for picking a good one.

The trio stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of a warm-looking home. When Shikamaru made his way around from the driver's side, Neji pulled him into his arms. The Hyuuga palmed the back of his head and pulled him forward into a kiss. This one was much firmer and more insistent than the barely-there flutter of lips from before. Shikamaru was suddenly aware of his whole body - Neji's hand holding him in place, the way they were pressed together, Neji's warm firm lips. He felt like he was going to pass out; his body was bombarded with new and exciting sensations. Just when he began to hear rushing in his ears, the kiss was broken. Shika came back to his senses slowly, looking up at the taller male and blinking owlishly. Neji pulled back and gave him a smile before he turned and got back in his car.

The pair of best friends stood on the sidewalk and watched the car drive away; as soon as it was gone Ino forcefully dragged Shikamaru up to his room for a play-by-play.

"I can't believe he kissed you! You guys are so freakin' cute, I just wanna scream!"

"He kissed me at lunch too", Shikamaru admitted.

"So you definitely like him... you know, romantically?"

"Yeah", Shikamaru answered, blushing. "I really like him a lot."

Ino couldn't hold back anymore. She squealed and hugged her friend. She was so happy that he had finally found someone, even though in the back of her mind she dreaded the reactions of all the people who liked him. _Especially Sasuke_. But Neji looked like he could take care of himself, so she pushed the doubts aside.

"So, why were you driving his car?"

"I asked him if I could, I hardly get any practice since I don't have my own car", Shika lied easily. He had a feeling Neji didn't want anyone to know about his anxiety. Shikamaru didn't know what it stemmed from, but he would let the Hyuuga keep his secret until he was ready.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Shikamaru practically danced through the hallways looking for a particular tall figure. When he finally spotted him, he smiled and broke into a run toward the Hyuuga. As he got closer, he saw that the long-haired boy was being cornered by three girls. He wondered if they were flirting with him; they seemed to be talking to him rather intently.

A sudden lick of jealousy ran through Shikamaru, and he had the unusual instinct to mark Neji as his territory. He shoved past the girls and stood in front of the Hyuuga. He had to reach all the way up, but he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and pulled his face down so he could lock their lips. The girls behind him gasped and he smiled as he pulled away. Shikamaru could hear them scoffing as they dispersed.

"Good morning to you too." Neji smirked.

Suddenly Shikamaru was unsure. "Was... um... was that okay? I didn't mean to do it if you didn't want people to see." He looked down shyly.

Neji tilted his face back up. "You really are the cutest thing. You can kiss me anytime."

The Nara lit up like the sun. "Do... uh... doyouwannabemyboyfriend?" He blurted.

Neji chucked at the adorable awkwardness. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend. Seal it with a kiss?"

Shika was ready this time when Neji leaned his head down and took his lips in a searing kiss. People around them were in an uproar, but the two new lovers were a world away.

The next few days passed in bliss for the pair; Shikamaru was falling fast. Every glance the Hyuuga sent his way made his knees shake and his body tingle. As the two became closer, people around them seemed to grow unsettled - especially Sasuke Uchiha, who was becoming more and more furious by the day. He'd had his eyes set on the Nara for more than a year before the new kid showed up and rendered all his carefully laid plans to waste. Shikamaru had known the boy for less than a week, and they were already boyfriends.

Sasuke wasn't giving up so quickly however. He called in a favor from his brother, who worked at the police station. Itachi Uchiha was going to run a background check on the Hyuuga, and Sasuke was sure that there would be something to find. No one could be as perfect as this Neji person was pretending to be. Sasuke would find out what his secrets were, and expose him to Shikamaru; and once he saw the Hyuuga for what he truly was, Sasuke would swoop in.

Neji and Shika were once again spending their lunch together at the Hyuuga's apartment, which had become a habit over the previous days. However, Neji wasn't focused on food in the slightest. He had Shikamaru in his arms, and his lips locked with the smaller boy. Neji snuck out his tongue and ran it along the seam of the other's closed lips.

Shika gasped at the feel of the warm tongue, and Neji slid the wet appendage inside. Shikamaru tasted like heaven on his tongue; Neji explored his mouth languidly. The ponytailed teen slowly began to move his tongue, sliding it along the invading muscle. The strong arms of his boyfriend crushed him to his chest in response, giving Shika more confidence.

He climbed onto Neji's lap, straddling him to get a better angle on his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing; he just went with instinct, plunging and retreating from Neji's hot cavern. His body was shaking as he was overtaken by unfamiliar sensations. Neji broke the kiss to allow them both to draw in much needed oxygen. Neji began to trail kisses down the side of Shika's neck, increasing the uncontrollable shivers wracking his body.

Shika's body was awash with pleasure blooming from the place Neji's lips connected to his tender skin. The Hyuuga's hands slid up his sides and over his shoulders before they cupped his face, and he pulled back, looking at him with burning lilac eyes. Neji could feel the tremors running through the small body, and his gaze turned troubled.

"Are you okay, Baby? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Please... Neji. I need... I need..." Shikamaru gripped Neji's shoulders harshly. His body felt hot, like he was running a high fever. He needed... something. He wasn't sure exactly what, but he knew that Neji could give it to him. His body arched forward, trying to communicate what he couldn't find words for.

Neji groaned and gritted his teeth; seeing this promiscuous side of Shikamaru was shattering what little control he maintained. "Baby, I think we need to slow down."

Neji put his hands on his boyfriend's chest to push him away, but accidentally rubbed his nipple through the weak barrier of his shirt.

"Ah! Please Neji. Oh... touch me... I need you." The voice was just a whine, it almost sounded _pained_.

Shikamaru was begging. _Begging_. For_ him_. How could Neji say no to that, honestly? He ran his hands through Shikamaru's hair, releasing it from its standard ponytail. The strands felt silky against his fingers; he used his grip to turn Shika's face to him.

"It's okay; I am going to make you feel really good."

The boy nodded vigorously and pressed himself further into Neji's chest.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself and blowing it slowly out his nose, he pulled Shikamaru forward and kissed him deeply. One of his hands cupped his chin, while the other wiggled between their bodies to gently massage Shika's hardness through his jeans.

The smaller boy groaned into the kiss and moved against the hand. Neji flipped them around, and laid Shikamaru out on the sofa. His large body covered the other boy, who cried out and threw his head back when they were pressed together intimately. Neji began a slow grind between them, trying to be as gentle as he could with his last vestiges of restraint.

He joined their mouths, palming the back of Shikamaru's head as he ravished him. The Nara was aware of every feeling. The couch was soft under his body which contrasted greatly with the hardness of Neji's body curled over his; giving him pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt.

Neji moved his lips across his cheek and down his jaw, leaving a trail of heat in his wake. His hands slid Shikamaru's t-shirt up around his armpits and took one of his hardened nipples into his mouth. Shika could feel the pressure growing in his groin; the sounds that fell from his parted lips were a mix between a plea and sob. He tangled his hands in Neji's long hair, torn between wanting to push him away or pull him closer.

The Hyuuga continued to move south, stopping briefly to dip his sizzling muscle into Shika's bellybutton. Neji unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants and dipped his hand into his underwear to fish out the boy's length, wrapping his hand around Shika's member. The Nara tensed and released a high pitched whine at the contact. Neji gave the appendage a few strokes, relishing in the noises he was able to elicit.

He lowered his head, stroking the leaking spout of Shikamaru's cock with his tongue before taking the organ slowly between his lips. Shika's back arched as his eyes rolled back. As Neji began to move up and down, Shikamaru's moans turned to screams of ecstasy. The urgency was quickly escalating for the smaller boy, whose climax was imminent.

"Ngh... Ah! Neji, stop... or I'm gonna- AH!" Shikamaru managed to get out between deep breaths.

Neji didn't stop or slow. He continued as if he hadn't heard, sliding all the way back until just the tip was in his mouth, then giving a hard suck.

Shikamaru's muscles seized, his hands gripping the mocha tangles of Neji's hair as he poured himself into his boyfriend's mouth with a scream of his name.

Neji swallowed Shikamaru's essence, and then looked up at the boy. Shikamaru was panting and his hands were curled up against Neji's chest. Neji tucked him back into his trousers and pulled Shikamaru's shirt down. He picked up the Nara bridal-style to carry him up the short staircase and lay him on his bed.

"Would you be in trouble if we skip the rest of the day?" Neji asked the sleepy-looking boy.

"Mmm... no. It will be alright. But can we still give Ino a ride?"

Neji nodded and lay next to his lover, pulling the small body over until Shika's head was resting comfortably on his chest.

Shikamaru looked down to see that Neji was still hard. "Do you want me to...?" He reached down, but Neji caught his wrist.

"No, it's okay Baby. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Shikamaru nodded hesitantly and curled up against his side.

The Nara was asleep in minutes. Neji watched his boyfriend slumber. He looked even more precious like this, light breaths making puffing noises and mouth slightly agape.

Neji bolted upright with a gasp, waking Shikamaru, who was still pressed against him. He could feel himself shaking; a light sheen of sweat covered his brow as he tried to pull himself out of his recurring nightmare. He pressed his face into his palms, trying to slow the racing of him frantic heart.

Shika raised himself to his knees and touched Neji's shoulder. "Are you alright Neji?"

He turned to see Shikamaru looking at him with genuine concern. Neji gave him a small unconvincing smile and pulled the smaller teen into his arms and burying his face into his hair.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. Someday I will tell you, I promise."

Shika turned his face up and gave him a kiss. Neji hugged the boy to him and thanked whatever higher power there was for sending him this blessing.

Neji checked his watch, and realized it was already time to pick up Ino. The boys gathered their things and Shikamaru drove them back to school.

Shikamaru decided not to tell his friend about what had happened between him and Neji. He wanted to keep it his secret, for just a little while.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Neji heard his boyfriend calling his name, and turned to see him running through the hallway. The Nara almost tripped twice, but recovered and threw himself into Neji's arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, making the boy squirm.

Just when Neji was starting to get into it, someone jerked the little genius out of his grasp. He looked up with a growl to see Sasuke holding the back of his lover's shirt. Shikamaru tried to pull away, but the raven had far superior strength. Neji grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing the dark-haired boy to release his hold.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked haughtily.

The corner of the Uchiha's mouth lifted just slightly. "I have to tell you something Shika. This guy is a killer", he announced, pointing at Neji.

Neji's eyes widened and he backed up until his shoulders came in contact with the locker. Shikamaru could see the fear painted all over the pale-eyed boy's face.

"What are you talking about? Neji would never kill anyone", Shikamaru defended.

"Is that so? Well, what has he told you about his family?" Neji flinched at the question.

"They moved away, so what?" Shikamaru was getting annoyed.

"No. They didn't move. They're all dead, and it's _his_ fault."

Neji squeezed his eyes closed, his hand gripping his shirt in front of his aching heart. His voice was barely a whisper, but it carried through the now silent hallway. "It was an accident..."

Sasuke was entirely too smug. "I don't think it matters. You were the one driving, and you were the only survivor. Seems like people you care about seem to die around you. First your mother when she gave birth to you, then your father when he blew his brains out and your last two living relatives died in a car crash."

People around them were whispering to one another and pointing at the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke! Stop it! Leave him alone." Shikamaru went over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get away from him Shika. If you hang around him, he'll kill you _too_."

Neji felt his anger stir at those words. How dare that bastard suggest that he would _ever_ hurt Shikamaru? He began to move forward, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, but Shikamaru pushed him back with a hand on his chest, and turned to walk toward Sasuke.

Neji felt his heart throb painfully. He didn't blame the Nara for leaving him.

Sasuke grinned and opened his arms for the ponytailed teen to walk into. But Shikamaru didn't enter his embrace. He looked up at Sasuke with a glare, then reared back and slapped the raven across the face with all the strength he could muster. Shikamaru had never struck anyone before, and was surprised at how much it hurt his hand. He could feel his heartbeat in his tingling appendage, and cradled it to his chest.

Shikamaru knew that Neji would never hurt someone on purpose. Neji had been too afraid to drive with Shikamaru in the car, probably because he was terrified of hurting him. Neji had always touched him with such gentleness, almost reverence. Neji had helped him, and given him pleasure without demanding anything in return.

Maybe he hadn't known the Hyuuga all that long, but he knew that his heart was pure. He knew that Neji loved him.

"Fuck you Sasuke." People gasped at the curse word passing Shikamaru's lips. "I hate you, and I never want to see your face again."

Sasuke's face contorted with rage. "You would pick that _monster_ over me?"

"Every single time."

Sasuke raised his hand as if to _strike_ Shikamaru, but before he could he was slammed back against the wall by a hand on his throat. Neji was right in his face before the raven could even blink - so close that they could taste each other's breath.

Neji leaned in to the Uchiha's ear and whispered just for him to hear.

"Lay a finger on him and I will fucking murder you. Stay away from me, and stay the fuck away from _my_ Shikamaru. Or I will show you how much of a killer I can be."

He released his grip and walked away, grabbing Shikamaru.

"Let's get out of here."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Shikamaru drove them to Neji's apartment. As soon as they were inside, Neji crushed the boy to him and buried his face in his hair.

"I love you."

Shikamaru pulled back and looked up into his face with a luminous smile.

"I love you too."

Neji pulled Shikamaru into a kiss, pouring all his feelings into the action. His fear and anxiety bled away until nothing else existed but their mouths on each other. Neji lifted Shikamaru, who instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him up the stairs.

They fell onto the bed, Neji's weight pressing Shikamaru into the mattress. He felt almost as if his whole life had been leading up to this moment, to this boy. He was no longer alone. He knew that from now on he would always have Shikamaru, and he would do anything to protect him.

"Baby, I can't hold back anymore. If you want to stop I need you to tell me right now." Neji's hands were roaming the smaller body, as if trying to memorize it by touch alone.

"Don't stop. I- I want you to make love to me." Shikamaru's face flamed up, but he was determined. He wanted to give Neji all of himself.

Neji groaned and leaned down, claiming Shika's mouth. His hands slipped under Shikamaru's shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his lightly tanned torso. He rained open mouthed kisses over the exposed flesh. The boy fisted Neji's hair in both his hands, encouraging him to continue.

Neji laved his tongue over each pick nipple in turn, alternating between sucking and soft biting. Shikamaru was already hard, his erection throbbing painfully between his legs. Neji continued his ministrations until he met the edge of Shika's jeans. He opened the button and hooked his fingers under his underwear and jeans, sliding the garments down his legs, pulling his shoes off along with them.

Shikamaru lay before him completely naked; Neji stared at him trying to take it all in. Shikamaru shyly put his hands over his crotch, and looked away with a red face. Neji chuckled at the innocent reaction and started to unbutton his shirt. Shikamaru sat up and grasped his wrists, moving them aside before taking up the task of undressing Neji himself.

His nervous fingers fumbled with the buttons, but Neji waited patiently for his lover with a gentle smile. Finally Shika slid the shirt off his shoulders and ogled the perfection of his body. His chest and abdomen rippled with muscle all the way down to the flat expanse beneath his bellybutton. He slid his fingernail down the thin trail of hair that led to the edge of his jeans. He popped the button and slid the fly down, exposing the prominent tent in Neji's boxers.

Shikamaru gently ran the palm of his hand over the protrusion. Neji moaned, his hands grabbing the other teen's shoulders, his hips thrusting forward toward the contact. Shikamaru stripped the last barrier, leaving both of them completely unclothed.

The Nara's eyes widened at the size of the Hyuuga's member. _Will that thing even fit inside?_ he pondered.

Neji ran his hands over his lover's thighs, parting them and placing himself between them. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He hadn't anticipated they would be having sex so soon, so he hadn't thought to purchase any actual lube.

Neji coated three of his fingers in lotion and set the bottle aside. He leaned down and kissed his lover, slowly slipping his first finger in. Shikamaru was so hot inside that Neji felt his cock pulse in anticipation. After a moment, he entered his second finger and began to work his fingers around looking for his prostate.

"_Ngh_... It hurts..."

"I know baby, try to relax", Neji cooed into the Nara's neck, where he began sucking the pulse point. Neji curled his fingers inside Shikamaru, who bowed off the bed with a squeak.

"_Ah!_ What was that?"

"That is what's gonna make this really good for you."

Neji began a slow pumping of his fingers, each time rubbing against the bundle of nerves. Shika slowly loosened, and Neji was able to squeeze in a third digit.

Shikamaru was torn between the pleasure of the Hyuuga massaging his prostate, and the pain of being stretched by three long fingers. He thrashed under Neji as the warring sensations filled him up and made his head swim.

Neji removed his fingers and grabbed the lotion. He slicked himself with the substance and positioned himself between Shikamaru's legs.

"Are you ready? This is going to hurt at first, but I am going to try and be as gentle as possible."

Shika nodded, and Neji pressed himself forward. He breached his entrance slowly, stopping to give the Nara time to adjust. He was so tight that Neji had to slow his breathing to keep from coming.

Shikamaru had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lip.

Neji slid in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. They each let out the breath they had been holding, and looked to each other. Tears leaked from the corners of Shika's eyes and his breath came in sharp gasps.

Neji cupped his boyfriend's face and met his eyes. "Is it hurting too much? Should I stop?"

Shika shook his head. "No, just give me a sec."

Neji wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to stifle his body's natural desire to thrust. After a minute, Shikamaru wiggled experimentally.

"Move..."

Neji pulled back slowly, and pushed forward in a quick snap of his hips. Shika screamed when Neji hit his prostate directly. Neji began to piston his hips, slowly at first but speeding up when he realized Shika was no longer in pain.

Shikamaru had never felt anything like being filled by the Hyuuga. His entire body was nothing but a mass of nerves, taking in every sensation offered to him. Neji pounded into him, making him cry out and quickly bringing him closer to the brink. Long desperate moans were coming from Neji's mouth and heightening his erotic high.

"Fuck! Baby I'm gonna cum..." Neji forced past clenched teeth.

"Me too."

Neji reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Shikamaru's aching length while pumping in time with his thrusts. Soon the duo was too far gone, and they both released simultaneously.

Neji collapsed, his body drained of all energy. He buried his face in his lover's nape, panting.

"I love you."

Shikamaru wrapped his tired arms around Neji's back and held him.

"I love you too. Forever."


End file.
